Cartilage tissue can be found throughout the human anatomy. The cells within cartilage tissue are called chondrocytes. These cells generate proteins, such as collagen, proteoglycan, and elastin, that are involved in the formation and maintenance of the cartilage. Hyaline cartilage is present on certain bone surfaces, where it is commonly referred to as articular cartilage. Articular cartilage contains significant amounts of collagen (about two-thirds of the dry weight of articular cartilage), and cross-linking of the collagen imparts a high material strength and firmness to the tissue. These mechanical properties are important to the proper performance of the articular cartilage within the body.
Articular cartilage is not vascularized, and when damaged as a result of trauma or degenerative causes, this tissue has little or no capacity for in vivo self-repair. A variety of therapeutic solutions have been proposed for the treatment and repair of damaged or degenerated cartilage. Although such techniques may provide real benefits to patients in need thereof, still further advancements in the field of cartilage repair are desirable.